dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy quotes
This page lists Wendy's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wendy Tools *Axe- "An instrument for Industry and murder." *Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." *Shovel- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" *Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." *Pickaxe- "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." *Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" *Razor- "This is just for shaving." *Hammer- "Oh that I may crush the world." *Pitchfork- "What a devilish tool!" Lights *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I might survive this night." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- " A vision of Hell!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a fire." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." *Campfire (burned out)- "That is not a good sign." *Torch- "A tiny bulwark against the night." *Torch (run out)- "Darkness has returned." *Miner Hat- "Hands-free lighting!" *Miner Hat (run out)- "I must get my hands dirty now that my light is out." *Pumpkin Lantern- "You're not so scary." *Lantern- "Another holdable light." Survival *Backpack- "A pack. Now I can carry even more burden." *Piggyback- "They are more useful in death." *Bird Trap- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." *Bug Net- "A prison for tiny insects." *Fishing Rod- "With this, I can yank the fishies out of their precious safe pond." *Straw Roll- "Sleep is but a temporary death." *Fur Roll- "I will wrap myself in the fuzzy skins of the fallen." *Tent- "Sleep is but a preview of death." *Trap- "Simple grass has become deadly." *Honey Poultice- "It'll just end up hurt again." *Healing Salve- "Life brings pain, pain brings life." *Heat Stone- "There it sits, just taking up space." *Heat Stone (cold)- "As cold and lifeless as every other rock." *Heat Stone (warm)- "Even now it's warmth is fading..." *Heat Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." *Umbrella- "The clouds weep." Food *Bee Box- "They shall labour so that I can steal." *Bee Box (some honey)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" *Bee Box (full of honey)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "What seeds shall I sow?" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." *Ice Box- "It's as cold as my heart." *Drying Rack- "I can hang meat here." *Drying Rack (drying)- "It sways in the drying wind." *Drying Rack (finished)- "The drying is over." Science *Science Machine- "I will learn unspeakable things." *Alchemy Engine- "I will learn unspeakable things." *Winterometer- "Why do I feel it is measuring my mortality?" *Rainometer- (No dialogue) *Lightning rod (Uncharged)- "Focuses the destruction." *Lightning rod (Charged)- "Even its power will fade." *Gunpowder- "It is a dark path I tread." Fight *Spear- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." *Hambat- "Death begets death." *Boomerang- "It's a... thing." *Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! That was karma." *Blow Dart- "A ranged death device." *Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." *Fire Dart- "Shall I burn down the world?" *Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." *Grass Suit- "I prolong the inevitable." *Log Suit- "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." *Marble Suit- "Stops the daggers that stab at my heart." *Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." *Tooth Trap- "A devious surprise from underground." *Shelmet- "I doubt it will help me more than it did for the original owner." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "Now I can hide from my problems." Structures *Birdcage- "Some of us can see our cages." *Birdcage (occupied)- "He is happier now." *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." *Pig House- "At least they are comfortable." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Now I'm all alone." *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Their defensive value is questionable." *Hay Wall (placed)- "That is the mere suggestion of defense" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Bundled logs." *Wood Wall (placed)- "Now I can delay the inevitable." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "These won't protect me from the demons within." *Stone Wall (placed)- "What will protect me from what's inside?" *Chest- "For which to contain my lucre." *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Sign- "A mark is made, however transient." Turfs *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- "Some ground." *Cobblestones- "Some ground." *Checkerboard Flooring- "Some ground." *Turfs- "Some ground." *Fungal Turf- "Some ground." Refine *Rope- "That would be the easy way out of this place." *Boards- "Even Scarier for the trees." *Cut Stone- "The better to mark graves with." *Papyrus- "For documenting my pain." *Purple Gem- "Purple like a... purple thing." *Nightmare Fuel- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." Magic *Meat Effigy- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." *Prestihatitator- "This is but a step from madness." *Shadow Manipulator- "I have learnt unspeakable things." *Pan Flute- "Music is the window to my empty soul." *Night Light- "Eerie and yet beautiful." *Night Armour- "A perfectly safe way to go insane." *Dark Sword- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." *One-man Band- *Bat Bat- "An enchanted weapon. How exciting!" *Chilled Amulet- "A familiar chilling embrace." *Nightmare Amulet- "It's oozing." *Life Giving Amulet- "I wonder who used to own this." *Fire Staff- "I don't want to set the world on fire." *Ice Staff- "It's a... thing." *Telelocator Staff- "I could escape if it were more powerful." *Telelocator Focus- "Energy flows through it." Dress *Sewing Kit- "Another implement for putting off inevitable decay." *Rabbit Earmuff- "Their bitter end protects me from the bitter cold." *Strawhat- "I shall cover my head." *Beefalo Hat- "I shall cover my head." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected" *Feather Hat- "Ca-caw!" *Winter Hat- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." *Top Hat- "I shall cover my head." *Dapper Vest- "I can wear pieces of dead things made into a vest!" *Breezy Vest- "Skin to wear on my skin." *Puffy Vest- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" *Bush Hat- "Oh to disappear." *Garland- "But I am in mourning..." *Walking Cane- "Now I can get nowhere faster." Ancient *Thulecite Medallion(min)- "I know not what lurks in the shadow." *Thulecite Medallion(rising low)- "I can feel the prying eyes." *Thulecite Medallion(rising high)- "They approach." *Thulecite Medallion(max)- "They're all around me!" *Thulecite Medallion(receding high)- "I think they're leaving." *Thulecite Medallion(receding low)- "It's almost over." *Lazy Forager's Amulet- "Temporary release from drudgery." *Magiluminescence- "A brief light in my dark life." *Construction Amulet- "A flash of brilliance!" *The Lazy Explorer- "Each time I use it I die and am reborn." *Star Caller's Staff- "The stick is as twisted as my soul." *Pick/Axe- "An item with multiple uses." *Thulecite Suit- "A reprieve from death." *Thulecite Crown- "Abigail would've loved this crown." *Thulecite Club- "I hold the power of the ancients in my hands." Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Everything dies." *Evergreen (burning)- "It's burning brightly." *Evergreen (burnt)- "Used up and done for." *Lumpy Evergreen-"Its cycle of life is ending." *Log- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." *Log (burning)- *Charcoal- "It is cold and dead, like my heart." *Pinecone- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." *Baby Evergreen- "A tree will grow soon." *Spiky Tree- "A tree that only knows pain." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Its spikes were no protection." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's burning." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Black like my heart." *Marble Tree- "There is no beat of life within this cold tree." *Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." *Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." *Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." *Sapling (dug)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." *Grass Tuft - "It's just a tuft of grass." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "I like to kill small things." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "It smells funny." *Grass Tuft (dug)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Cut Grass- "I have killed it." *Berry Bush- "A snack perchance?" *Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." *Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." *Berry Bush (burning)- *Berry Bush (dug)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I have just picked them." *Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." *Cut Reeds- "I like to cut things up." *Plant- "An edible plant." *Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." *Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." *Spiky Bush- "A bush that always hurts." *Spiky Bush (picking it)-"Ow!" *Spiky Bush (dug)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Flower- "It's bright and cheery. Blech." *Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." *Evil Flower - "At least they're better than the other flowers." *Dark Petals- "They are painted with the colours of my soul." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Damp." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "I would hide too, if I could." *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)-"Harvested." *Green mushroom (unpicked)- "Dank." Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "A wretched hive of scum and pollen." *Killer Bee Hive- *Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." *Hound Mound- *Bone- "Creepy." *Touch Stone- "A futile ward" *Harp Statue- "Maybe these statues will keep me company." *Marble Pillar- "Even stone can not withstand the constant pull of decay." *Marble- *Merm House- *Merm Head- *Pig Head- "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." (a reference to William Golding's Lord of the Flies) *Pig Torch- "It cuts at the darkness." *Basalt Boulder- "Trying to break this would be pointless." *Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." *Rocks- "Some small rocks." *Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." *Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "Some day, I will join you." *Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." *Animal Tracks- "Signs of the beast." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." *Animal Tracks (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." *Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" *Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." *Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." *Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." *Metal Potato Thing- "What hideous creation!" *Wormhole (closed)- "Life doesn't always make sense." *Wormhole (open)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." *Wormhole (exited)- "I emerge into this world once more." *Pond- "Ophelia, are you down there?" *Skeleton-"I envy his escape" *Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." *Spider Egg- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." *Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." *Walrus Camp- "This home is not a happy one, I fear." *Walrus Camp (Summer)-"If they are not in there, where are they?" Nature - Caves *Plugged Sinkhole- "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." *Sinkhole- "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." *Rope to Surface- "The surface beckons." *Mushtree- "Even the trees down here are weird." *Red Mushtree- "It looks like a ugly red hat" *Green Mushtree- *Light Flower- "It looks fragile." *Light Bulb- "It's slowly burning out." *Stalagmite- "The Earth gives up its bounty." *Stalagmite (pointy)- *Spilagmite- "It is infested." *Slurtle Mound- "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." *Rabbit Hutch- "It is not as edible as it looks." *Fern- "A touch of color in the world of darkness." *Foilage- *Cave Banana Tree- "Poor plant, locked away from the sun." Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue- "Not very attractive." *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "It is full of the echoes of the dead." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "It is full of the echoes of the dead." *Broken Clockworks- "Cold, dead artificial life." *Relic- "A leftover of an ancient world." *Cave Lichen- "How does it manage to grow like that?" *Ornate Chest- "Life is a gamble." *Nightmare Light- "It pulls power from beneath." *Thulecite- "Its presence marks the edge of the unknown." *Thulecite Wall- "These didn't protect the ancients did they!" *Thulecite Wall(item)- "Are the very stones haunted?" Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "A cold, soulless horse." *Clockwork Bishop- "What does he pray for?" *Clockwork Castle- "A rook? Or is it a castle?" *Damaged Bishop- "Time has won this battle." *Damaged Rook- "Time erodes everything." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Demon! Show yourself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "I am attacked!" *Hound- "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" *Red Hound- "His disposition is firey." *Blue Hound- "He has a cold, dead heart." *Hound's Tooth- "Pulled out by the root." *Spider- "A creature of the night!" *Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping." *Spider (dead)- We will meet again some day." *Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!" *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "We will meet again some day." *Spider Gland- "Even in death, this beast causes pain." *Silk- "So slippery and fine." *Krampus- "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." *Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat." *Merm- "Hideous swamp thing." *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "These are better off unmentioned." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "This one is different." *Baby Tentacle- "Babies!" *Pig Guard- *Werepig- "A creature of the night!" *Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!" *Mactusk- "An old man, of the sea." *Weetusk- "The cycle of violence continues." *Walrus Camp- "This home is not a happy one, I fear." *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "If they are not in there, where are they?" *Walrus Tusk- "I shall gnash thee." *Tam o' Shanter- *Mosquito- *Mosquito (picked up)- *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "A cowardly spider." *Spitter- "He's chewing on something." *Batilisk- "A creature of the night." *Snurtle- "That one has a larger shell." *Slurtle- "He is mindlessly chasing after rocks." *Slurtle Slime- "It shivers with slimy anticipation." *Broken Shell- "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." *Lureplant- "It consumes all." *Fleshy Bulb- "Life goes on." *Eye Plant- *Slurper- "Ah, to be so simple." *Ancient Guardian- "He must be lonely. Trapped is such a small cage." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "The darkness has drained the colour from their fur." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "It comes from the depths." *Depths Worm (lure)- "It seems out of place." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Is something there?" Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." *Beefalo (following)- "It follows me to its doom." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having." *Beefalo (shaved)- "His nakedness is now on display." *Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." *Bee (picked up)- (No dialogue) *Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold dead heart." *Killer Bee (picked up)- "Be still little one." *Stinger- "Sharp and deadly." *Pig- "They are so standoffish." *Pig (following)- "I still feel alone." *Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now." *Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it." *Bunnyman- "What tormented inner lives they must have." *Beardlord- "What tormented inner lives they must have." *Bunnypuff- "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." *Frog- "He is little and warty." *Frog (sleeping)- "He's asleep." *Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." *Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." *Winter Koalefant- "It stands against the cruel elements." *Rock Lobster- "What terrible sights they have seen." *Pengull- "All dressed up, but where to go?" *Splumonkey- Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." *Butterfly (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands." *Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart." (reference to Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven") *Crow (picked up)- "He is mine." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather, black like eternal darkness." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- " He likes my pocket." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather, red like blood." *Snowbird- "Life in the tundric waste" *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather, white like the light at the end of the tunnel." *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." *Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." *Rabbit- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." *Rabbit (picked up)-"He is safely in my embrace." *Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." *Mandrake- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." *Mandrake (following)- "Onward, my vegetable minion!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" *Mandrake (cooked)- *Mandrake (knocked out by)- Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty. Vacant. Barren. A void." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg represents a new life. Ugh." *Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." *Smallbird- "Hello there little one." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" *Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." *Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me too?" *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "You try my patience." Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" *Living Log- "It is forever silently screaming." *Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." *Spider Hat- "Time to stare into the abyss." *Deerclops- "Death incarnate!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "What terrors it must see." Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." *Pig King- "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." *Wes (trapped)- "Trapped by Maxwell's statues, forever alive." *Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "So much hope, dashed." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "No bird will ever come of it." *Monster Meat- "Evilness prevades it." *Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." *Monster Jerky- "Meat turned dry and weird-tasting." *Meat- "It is still bloody." *Cooked Meat- "The blood has been cooked away." *Leafy Meat- "It has a foul smell." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "It's only slightly more appealing." *Jerky- "Meat turned dry and delicious." *Drumstick- "Makes a good thud and it has nutrients!" *Fried Drumstick- "Less raw, more tasty." *Fish- "It was flopping around desperately for life. The poor fool." *Cooked Fish- "A proper grilling puts a stop to the flopping." *Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." *Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." *Small Jerky- "Meat turned dry and delicious." *Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Separated from its only friend." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." *Frog Legs- "Torn right from the frog." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Definitely not twitching any longer." *Batilisk Wing- "I wish I could fly away." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- ""They once held such great potential." Food - Fruits *Berries- "These berries are tart." *Roasted Berries- "More balanced flavor, but they won't last long." *Cave Banana- "The peel looks dangerous." *Cooked Banana- "Warmed banana mush is so much better." *Durian- "Spiky and smelly!" *Extra Smelly Durian- "Less spiky, but even smellier!" *Dragon Fruit- "This isn't shaped like a dragon at all." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still not a dragon. At least it's dead." *Pomegranate- "So many juicy red bits to chomp and squish!" *Sliced Pomegranate- "Warm, but no less messy." Food - Vegetables *Corn- "I could make a corny joke, but I'll refrain." *Popcorn- "This corn couldn't handle the heat." *Carrot (in the ground)- "It's a carrot that's in the ground." *Carrot (picked up)- "It's a carrot." *Roasted Carrot- "It's a carrot that's gone through the gauntlet of fire." *Pumpkin- "It's as big as the hole where my heart was." *Hot Pumpkin-"It shriveled a tiny bit from the heat. I like that." *Eggplant- "Almost a deadly nightshade. Almost." *Braised Eggplant- "Cooking this nightshade made it even less deadly." *Red Cap- "A mushroom after my own heart." *Cooked Red Cap- "All is malleable." *Green Cap- "This mushroom is disappointingly normal." *Cooked Green Cap- "All is malleable." *Blue Cap- "A fungus to preserve the monotony." *Cooked Blue Cap- "All is malleable." *Glow Berry- "There's a slight humming coming from it." Food - Crock Pot *Bacon and Eggs- "A balanced breakfast to start another miserable day." *Butter Muffin- "Let's see you get out of this sugary trap!" *Dragonpie- "Well, at least it's a pie now." *Fish Sticks- "Perfectly molded blocks of fish." *Fish Tacos- "I hope I got all the bones out." *Fist Full of Jam- "The perfect amount of jam." *Fruit Medley- "Sweet, tart and in a cup." *Froggle Bunwich- "I never thought frog's legs could look so good." *Honey Ham- "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." *Honey Nuggets- "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." *Kabobs- "Meat, skewered right through the center." *Mandrake Soup- "Boiled the life out of him." *Meatball- "Balled meat. How exciting." *Meaty Stew- "They died. And then I put them in a stew." *Monster Lasagna- "Cooked evil is still evil, even in lasagna." *Pierogi- "A lovely little pouch of nutrients." *Powdercake- "I would have to be desperate." *Pumpkin Cookies- "I cooked it myself!" *Ratatouille- "A whole bunch of cooked vegetables. Riveting." *Stuffed Eggplant- "A nightshade. Probably not filled with poison." *Taffy- "Never imagined I could make a thing so sweet." *Turkey Dinner- "Who's gobbling now?" *Unagi- "It looks more appetizing this way." *Waffles- "They're definitely waffles." *Wet Goop- "A miserable mess, just like life." Food - Other *Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." *Carrot Seeds- "One day, this seed will be a carrot." *Corn Seeds- "Yup, it's a seed." *Durian Seeds- "Miraculously, the seeds don't smell." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "It's a seed. It won't grow a dragon." *Eggplant Seeds- "It's a nightshade seed." *Pumpkin Seeds- "It's a seed. Exciting." *Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." *Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." *Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." *Rot- "Everything turns to waste eventually." *Rotten Egg- "The way of all things." Misc Items *Abigail's flower (stage 1)- "It was my sister's flower. She's gone far away." *Abigail's flower (stage 2)-"I can sense Abigail's presence growing stronger." *Abigail's flower (stage 3)- "She's nearly ready to play now." *Abigail's flower (Ready)- "Abigail's ready to play now, but she needs some space" *Abigail's flower (placed)- "I need to show Abigail how to play." *Blueprint- "Whoever drew this is probably dead." *Gears- "The insides of a mechanical demon." *Ash- "All that's left after fire has done its job." *Red Gem- "Red like my heart's blood." *Blue Gem- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" *Yellow Gem-"It reminds me of my mother." *Orange Gem-"Such things used to bring me happiness." *Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." *Manure- "Life is blood and this." *Guano- "The inevitable byproduct of life." *Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." *Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." *Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." *Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." *Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." *Frazzled Wires- "Their electricy carrying days are over." *Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." *Lying robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." Adventure Mode *Failed- "Not all deaths are the same." *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- *Obelisk that is up while insane (insane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- "It's calling to me." *Obelisk that is down while insane (insane, down)- "Even this obelisk has left me." *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It is forever seeking its lost half." *Divining Rod (cold)- "The source is distant." *Divining Rod (warm)- "The wickedness draws closer." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "It is very close now." *Divining Rod (hot)- "Something wicked is here!" *Divining Rod Base- "What does this newfangled thing do?" *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It still needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Let's see what I can find!" *Maxwell's Door- "What technological terror is this?" *Maxwell's Phonograph- "Shall we have a danse macabre?" *Maxwell's Light- "What a curious light." *Maxwell's Toothtrap- *Maxwell's Toothrap (went off)- *Beemine (Maxwell's)- *Sick Wormhole- *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what he/she/it did" Announcements *Generic- "It is unmentionable." *Freezing-"I am chilled to the bone." *Battlecry- "Death will find you!" *Battlecry (on prey)- "Suffer, worm!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you." *Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side." *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I will be your end." *Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." *Entering light- "And there was light!" *Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." *Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do anything right." *Failed to craft something- "I lack the necessary materials." *Trying to sleep during the day- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't sleep now." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "The hounds are baying." *Deerclops is coming-"That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." *Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "I am full with emptiness." *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." Category:Character Quotes